etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
My missing Fiancée
"My would-be explorer fiance has gone missing in the Cloudy Stronghold. Please, won't you find him for me?" Requirements *Access to the Cloudy Stronghold *Complete the Quest: Find my Brother Raht *Complete the Quest: Please find my Son *Complete the Quest: Find my eldest Son *Recommended Level 36 Story Line When you accept the quest, Kirtida will tell you, "Oh that request? It is the usual journey to search for Raht. I am sure you will have no trouble finding him this time either. I was surprised to see that the client this time is his fiancee... She is sitting is the one who filed this request... She is the beauty sitting over there. I wonder how Raht met her... Be sure to listen to her carefully. I shall await your swift return." Press the button 'Gather Information' and talk to Raht's mother. "Are you the Guild that took my request to search for Raht...?" If you say 'Yes' Ah just as I thought! I've heard a lot about you from him. He said you're some of his best friends... It might be odd to ask you this just because of that, but can you help me out this once? This time, Raht seems to have headed to the Cloudy Stronghold. He sent this letter from there." If you say 'No' "Oh, I'm sorry. My Mistake... But you did accept the request, right? Please help Him! This time, Raht seems to have headed to the Cloudy Stronghold. He sent this letter from there." Raht's Adventure Log #1:'' ''I have finally reached the vibrant green lands of the Cloudy Stronghold. But as usual, monsters attacked my skyship, and it crumpled like a sheet of paper in my fist. But I won't lose heart. I can still walk... And I have a carefully kept map. I'm near a lake in area C-2. My adventure will continue so long as I can still walk... Time to move on! (Cont'd. in Adventure Log #2.) "'Walk'!? What is he Thinking!? Please find him and bring him back before he makes things worse for himself!" Quest Guide Exit to City Gates. Go to Cloudy Stronghold. His crash site is at C,2/3,4. From here, go East to his camp site at C-4/2-4, North West to A,3/2,2 and little more West to A-2/5-2. Finally, we head South. Back to where it all began, at C-2/3-2. Once here, check the wreckage a 2nd time to find a new note. You may then check a 3rd time. To move the quest forward, you must select 'No' when prompted. Selecting 'Yes' will through you into an infinite loop of "You spread out and call to Raht, but there is only silence... Search the area?" Until then, return to the Dancing Peacock to talk to Raht's Fiancee & report your results to claim your reward(s). "Ah, hello, everyone! Have you found Raht yet?" Have you found him? If you say 'Yes': "Huh? Then... where is he?" If you say 'No': "Huh? What do you mean?" "Raht was that sick...? I see.. So he'd hiding it all this time... But I can't stop there. Won't you please at least tell me where his skyship had crashed?" "All right... I'll send a search team there. At the very least, they can bring back his belongings..." "Thank you. The remains of Raht's skyship and his belongings were at the location you told me to look. I wanted to at least return his things to his home... I'll tell his mother and father what happened. He... He always said an adventure ends with coming home safely on one's skyship... But... I'm sorry. The request is done now. I let Ms. Kirtida know, so you can get your reward from her." Kirtida: "Welcome back. I did not think this day would come... Is he really not coming back? I thought he had the devil's own luck, but he met his end ill too soon... Do not blame yourselves. There is always this danger when one goes exploring. I am sure he knew that. And you have fulfilled the request, so you are entitled to the reward. You should be proud to collect it." Reward *'Reward': Gendawa (Bow) *'Exp': 20,000 Similar Quests *Prequel: Find my Brother Raht *Prequel: Please find my Son *Prequel: Find my eldest Son *Sequel: Yggdrasil's remedy Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Quests Category:Etrian Odyssey IV QR Codes